nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Renewed Determination
Renewed Determination is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is located at the Freight Elevator in Colony 6. This Heart-to-Heart can be seen only when Shulk and Reyn are at pink affinity and if they are both in the active party after the events at Mechonis Core. dialogues Introduction Reyn: Shulk, you remember that day? You know, the day we set out on this whole adventure. Shulk: Yeah! How could I forget? Reyn: It’s unforgettable all right. All that stuff happened all at once. No one could have predicted it. Shulk: It makes me wonder, though... What if I’d already figured out the Monado before then? +8 Reyn: ''been veeery different.'' Shulk: I know what happened, happened. But so many people have gone through so much pain. I wish I could have prevented it all. Reyn: I know how you feel, but what’s with all the negativity? Shulk: I can’t help it. Think of all the people we lost. Too many, if you ask me. Reyn: ''not wrong.'' Shulk: We lost Egil just as we were coming to an understanding. Reyn: But don’t you get the feeling it was always gonna be that way? He seemed satisfied at the end. Like he’d done everything he could. Shulk: He gave his all for us. And he gave us hope. Reyn: Of course he did! And to think... he had it in for us all, then he went and saved us. Shulk: That shocked me almost as much as you. But that’s why we can’t give up. So Egil’s sacrifice wasn’t in vain! Reyn: We’re gonna win this one, Shulk. For Egil. And we won’t forget the others who’ve given their lives. We’ll make them proud! Shulk: A new future in their name! That’s our promise to them. And that no one will ever have to suffer through this again. Reyn: I’m right with you, Shulk. +4; -4 Reyn: ''been veeery different.'' Shulk: I know what happened, happened. But so many people have gone through so much pain. I wish I could have prevented it all. Reyn: I know how you feel, but what’s with all the negativity? Shulk: I can’t help it. Think of all the people we lost. Too many, if you ask me. Reyn: ''what can you do?'' It’s not like me to use words like ‘destiny’ and ‘fate.’ But some things are just meant to be. Can’t be helped. Shulk: Yeah... But that doesn’t stop me wishing things had been different. Reyn: Shulk... you remember the promise we made that day? About destroying all the Mechon and stuff. Shulk: Yeah, I remember. And afterwards I realised how wrong we were. Reyn: Yeah, me too. At the time, all I could think about was makin’ those Mechon pay. Turns out we’re on the same side. We’ve all lost something or someone worth fighting for. Just like Egil. Shulk: I’m glad we figured that out in the end. We did the right thing. Reyn: We sure did. And you know what else I think? I think we should stop making promises we don’t intend to keep! Shulk: It definitely couldn’t hurt. And so we soldier on! You and me, saving the world! -4; +4 Reyn:'' can’t think like that!'' Even if you’d been able to see the future way back then... Who’s to say we’d have stopped what happened to the colony? Shulk: I know, I know. But I can’t help thinking about it. Think what we could have done if only I’d understood the Monado! Reyn: I suppose. It could have helped a lot, actually. And not just for us. Homs from all the colonies might have been safer. Shulk: Exactly! So you see why this is such a big deal to me. Reyn: ''up. It’s in the past.'' Shulk: I know I’m being hard on myself. But... I know what I have to do. And nothing’s gonna change that. So don’t worry. Reyn: I’m not worried. In fact, I think you’re doing a bang up job. But you’ve gotta realise that not everything’s your fault, man. There are some things even you can’t fix. Shulk: Haha! I’m not that conceited. I know I can’t do everything. Reyn: Good to hear! And at least we had a good reason to come on this big old adventure. Shulk: Yeah. So that no one else ever has to go through what we did. I can’t rely on the Monado for everything. I have to keep going. Keep fighting! Reyn: That’s the spirit, man! What is it Dunban likes to say? We’ve gotta seize our destiny? Whatever kind of destiny we pick, it’ll be the best one ever! Shulk: I’m glad you’re here to help me, Reyn. I couldn’t do it alone. Reyn: Pfft. Alone? We’ve got the entire world fighting on our side! Shulk: You’re right. OK! I won’t let myself feel down about this anymore. Everyone’s counting on us. Let’s go! -8 Reyn: ''can’t think like that!'' Even if you’d been able to see the future way back then... Who’s to say we’d have stopped what happened to the colony? Shulk: I know, I know. But I can’t help thinking about it. Think what we could have done if only I’d understood the Monado! Reyn: I suppose. It could have helped a lot, actually. And not just for us. Homs from all the colonies might have been safer. Shulk: Exactly! So you see why this is such a big deal to me. Reyn: ''I’m the bigger screw-up.'' Shulk: You? What have you done wrong? Reyn: I broke a promise I made to Fiora. I couldn’t stop you getting hurt. You know, the time you were shot? Shulk: There was nothing you could do. No one could have predicted him firing that shot. Not even me. He fooled us all. Reyn: You say that, but... I still broke a promise. And I’ll never forgive myself. Shulk: Reyn... You can’t beat yourself up. Do you know how many times you’ve come to my rescue? And I’m not going to stop needing your help. Reyn: Then I won’t let you down again. ‘Cos if I do, Fiora’ll knock me for ten! Shulk: Hahaha! You got that right. So I better watch your back, while you watch mine! Reyn: Haha! Then we’ll be going round in circles! Sounds like fun though. Category:Heart-to-Heart Category:Colony 6 Heart-to-Heart